finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance (Final Fantasy VI)
In Final Fantasy VI, the Dance ability is Mog's special ability. It works similar to the Terrain ability in Final Fantasy V. When Mog selects a Dance, he will randomly perform one of four abilities. The odds that he will perform a certain ability are not equal. There is a 50% chance Mog will "stumble" on his first attempt in a battle if Mog is not on a home terrain, and if Mog succeeds, control over him is lost for the remainder of the battle or until Mog dies. Mog learns new dances by fighting in different areas. If Mog is in an area whose home terrain he does not know the dance for, he learns the dance. One thing to note, however, is that Mog will not learn a dance if he danced during the battle. Dances Abilities are listed in their order of frequency. Dance Abilities (Note: all Dance abilities are magical) Antlion Antlion causes instant death to one opponent. Its Hit Rate is 100 and will fail on targets immune to instant death. Cave In Cave In reduces one target's HP to 25% of its current amount and causes Seizure. It is unblockable, but it will fail on targets immune to instant death. Cokatrice (Cockatrice) Cocatrice deals non-elemental magic damage and inflicts Petrify on one opponent. Its Spell Power is 50 and its Hit Rate is 96. It fails on targets immune to instant death and Petrify. El Nino (El Niño) El Nino deals water-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 61, and it is unblockable and ignores Split Damage. Elf Fire (Will o' the Wisp) Elf Fire deals fire-Elemental damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 72 and it is unblockable. Harvester (Forest Healing) Harvester recovers from Dark, Poison, Petrify, Mute, Muddle, Seizure, Sleep, Slow, and Stop. Ice Rabbit (Arctic Hare) Ice Rabbit restores HP to all allies. Its Spell Power is 60. Kitty (Meerkat) Kitty casts Haste on all allies. Land Slide (Rock Slide) Land Slide deals non-elemental magic damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 65, it is unblockable, and it ignores defense. Plasma Plasma deals lightning-Elemental damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 70 and it is unblockable. Pois. Frog (Poisonous Frog) Pois. Frog deals poison-Elemental damage and inflicts Poison on one opponent. Its Spell Power is 56 and it is unblockable. Rage (Leaf Swirl) Rage deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 50, it is unblockable, and it ignores Split Damage. Sand Storm Sand Storm deals wind-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 45 and its Hit Rate is 100. It ignores Split Damage. Snare Snare causes instant death to one opponent. Its Hit Rate is 100, and it will fail on targets immune to instant death and those who float. It works against the undead, and stalls final attacks for one turn. Snowball Snowball halves one opponent's HP and causes Seizure. It is unblockable, but it fails on targets immune to instant death. Sonic Boom Sonic Boom reduces one opponent's HP to 37.5% of its current total and causes Seizure. It is unblockable, but fails on targets immune to instant death. Specter (Apparition) Specter causes Muddle on one opponent. Its Hit Rate is 120, and it fails on targets immune to Muddle. Sun Bath (Sunbath) Sun Bath restores the HP of all allies. Its Spell Power is 50. Surge (Avalanche) Surge deals ice-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 55, fails on targets that float, it is unblockable, and it ignores Split Damage. Tapir Tapir recovers from Dark, Zombie, Poison, Imp, Petrify, Condemned, Mute, Berserk, Muddled, Seizure, Sleep, Slow, and Stop. Whump (Boar Brigade) Whump deals non-elemental magic damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 53, it is unblockable, and it ignores defense. It will not hit flying targets. Wild Bear (Raccoon) Wild Bear restores HP to all allies and recovers from Dark, Zombie, Poison, Petrify, Condemned, Mute, Berserk, Muddled, Seizure, Sleep, Slow, Stop, and Freeze. Its Spell Power is 100. Wind Slash Wind Slash deals wind-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 48, it is unblockable, and it ignores Split Damage. Wombat Wombat deals non-elemental magic damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 88, it is unblockable, and it ignores defense. It will not hit flying targets. Category:Final Fantasy VI abilities